Unexpected Complications
by blacktears
Summary: Mulder and Scully are placed in an uncomfortable situation. Please read and review


  
  
  
Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully ect belong to Chris Cater and 10/13 productions, not me. The song "Forest Green" belong to Justina Golden. I'm using them without permission. I'm not making money with them. Don't sue me.   
  
Note: I can't think of a better name-suggestions? PLEASE?   
~Harmony~   
  
  


#  **Unexpected Complications**

  


#### Parts I and II

  
  
Mulder groggily opened his eyes, squinting against the seemingly-bright light of morning. His head pounded and his tounge felt leaden in his mouth. He moaned and rolled over in the soft bed, one of his bare legs escaping the entrapment of the sheets.   
  
"Forest green, sky of copper hue,   
Restless stream, icy white and blue   
I hear music in the water   
Singing songs of an endless journey   
I hear voices in the wind   
Saying 'Come with me'..."   
  
The soft and rather badly sung lyrics over the sound of running water brought Mulder's eyes open with a shock. He knew that voice! He quickly sat up, making his head spin even more. After a few moments the room cleared and the FBI agent looked around.   
  
"Oh no!" Mulder whispered as he recognized Scully's bed room. The bed was rumpled, both his and his partner's clothes were on the bed, near an empty bottle of wine. "Oh no, no, no...." Mulder moaned as he realized through his hangover, that the careful time he spent building the balanced relationship between him and his partner had been wasted. And what was worse, he didn't even remember it!   
  
The singing from the shower continued as Mulder kicked himself in the ass.   
  
"Troubled mind, fears of greyish hue......"   
  
***   
  
Mulder hesitated to enter his office. Scully would be in there, he knew, but there was no helping it. For a moment he remembered the sound of her flat voice drifting to him from the shower but he shook his head and the memory dissolved. With a deep breath he bravely entered the office.   
  
Scully looked up from her desk as he came in, her lips pressed into a thin line. It was obvious that she was as uncomfortable as he, but-like Mulder-was trying to hide the fact.   
  
"Uh Scully," Mulder said walking further into the room. He had to talk about it, no matter how little he wanted. "About last night..."   
  
Scully quickly shook her head. "It can't last, Mulder. We both know it. Besides, we've got a new assignment," Mulder sighed with relief. Things hadn't changed too much, it seemed-and a new assignment would be greatly appreciated, at least by him. "We're to meet Skinner in his office in five minutes," A smile quirked at the red head's mouth. "I was beginning to wonder if you wouldn't show up in time."   
  
The short agent stood and started to the door. Mulder followed, his eyes resting on her small runt, remembering how smooth the naked flesh was. He tore his eyes away with an uncharactaristic blush. Maybe things were different, after all.   
  
All through the elevator ride and walk from the basement to A.D. Skinner's office, Mulder occupied his mind-and eyes-with things other than Scully, at least as much as he could. Scully didn't seem to be having any trouble with it-but then, Scully was good at keeping a mask.   
  
They arrived at their boss's office and were told to go right in. Skinner looked up as the two agents entered, light reflecting off his bald head. "About time," he muttered sounding gruffer than normal.   
  
Without looking at each other, the partners sat themselves in their accustomied chairs. Skinner gave them a sort of suspicious look-evidently being able to tell that something was odd, if not quite wrong. Unable to put his finger on it the Assistant Director began.   
  
"I don't have long, I've got another meeting soon," Skinner started, leaning back in his cushioned chair. "This is an odd assignment for you," he continued as soon as he figured out that neither Mulder nor Scully were about to say anything. "But the Bureau thinks that after your well done performance as Rob and Laura Petry you'd be good to have on this-especially with Mulder's profiling abilities,"   
  
Mulder began to get nervous, not liking the direction the assignment was taking. He fought not to squirm in his chair. A glance at Scully showed her face grim and her eyes slightly narrowed. Not for the first time, Mulder wished he could read her mind.   
  
"Whats the assignment, sir?" Scully asked, her voice unusually flat.   
  
"I was coming to that," Walter Skinner said, paused and continued. "We've located the man we believe to be Kevin Gambon-the suspected terrorist thought to be behind the recent bombings of several large corporation buildings. He's living in suburbian Mass. Now, we can't go in because we don't have enough evidence right now, but we've rented his neighbor's house to send in a couple of agents. I volenteered you two."   
  
Mulder rose, unaware that Scully had done the same, and protested this assignment-just as Scully did. He glanced at his red haired partner and back to Skinner, who was standing as well, by now.   
  
"Is there some reason I should know that you two CAN'T do this assignment?" Skinner was definatly suspicious now.   
  
Mulder and Scully exchanged a glance then Scully slowly sat down, and crossed her legs. "No sir."   
  
Mulder waited a moment then followed her lead, mumbling something that satisfied the A.D.   
  
"Good," Skinner said seating himself, his eyes flicking to his watch. He sighed. "I've got another meeting-you two start talking about the assignment, I'll get more information to you later."   
  
Slowly the two agents stood and made their way back to the basement. Scully sat down at her desk and Mulder did the same. Neither spoke, though both were obviously thinking of each other. Finally Mulder sighed, stood and-with a mumbled explanation-went to get some coffee down the road. He needed to think.   
  
***   
  
  
More coming soon....please review.


End file.
